


The Breakfast

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Smut, mentions of steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: Bucky and (Y / N) have just moved together and spent a passionate night together. The next morning promises to be exciting as (Y/N) begins to tease Bucky.





	The Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> AN - For @hannie-c who requested prompt 6! I hope you like it, Darling! Let me know!  
> AN2 - I wanted to write another character and even started with Bruce but I got stuck and Bucky forced me to write this. So, yeah. Have fun with Bucky!

The smell of cooking bacon and toast filled the room as (Y/N) stood at the oven and prepared breakfast for herself and Bucky, happily humming the tune to the first song that came to her mind, pictures of the last night still playing in her head. It was a long night filled with seemingly endless moans and breathy begs as Bucky made her cum over and over again. The many marks he left on her body would remind her of this night for at least a few days, as well as the soreness in her neither parts but she couldn’t care less, she loved it.  
“Don’t you look absolutely delicious.” The raspy, sleep-ridden voice made her jump, and she almost dropped the bacon she was about to put on a plate. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her as a quiet chuckle rumbled through Bucky’s chest. “Careful there, doll. It’s just me.” Bucky pressed a kiss to her temple and buried his face in her neck.  
(Y/N) leaned back against him, a teasing smirk tugging on her lips. “Sorry. I just thought my secret lover came here early.” The arms around her tightened and she could feel how Bucky tensed up for a moment. “Secret lover, huh? And who would that be?” He started nipping at her neck, leaving yet another mark for the world to see and (Y/N) willingly tilted her head to give him more room.  
“Well, it’s someone you know.” A quiet moan left her lips when Bucky bit her harder than before. His metal hand found its way to her thigh, slowly inching upwards under the hem of the button-up shirt she wore. Her legs parting as if they had a life of their own. “Oh yeah? Is it Tony? I think he has a thing for you.” His fingers traced the band of her panties, toying with it. “No.”  
“Maybe Sam then? I saw him checking you out the other day.” Bucky licked a stripe up her neck to her ear and lightly bit her earlobe. His fingers pushed past her underwear, making her shiver from the cold of them as they traced her slit. “No.” (Y/N)’s answer re(Y/N)ned the same, though it was breathier than she intended. She tried to press herself against his hand but the arm that was still wrapped around her prevented her from it. What was going on? She wanted to tease him for once!  
“How about Thor? Is he a god in the sheets too?” Bucky’s lips were pressed against her ear when he spoke. He pressed his finger between her lower lips, dipping the tip of his middle finger into her hole to find her already wet. He travelled back up and spread the wetness over her clit. His touch was teasing, not nearly enough to be satisfying, and he knew it. (Y/N) grabbed the wrist of his metal hand as another breathless moan left her. “Bucky, please…”  
“I want a name, babydoll. Tell me and maybe I will make you cum.” Though she couldn’t see it, she just knew that Bucky had a dirty smirk on his face. And how could he be so composed when she was such a wreck already? He really wanted to hear a name, but (Y/N) could barely think straight as his flesh hand started to unbutton her shirt to reach her breast. “Come on, doll. You started this game and now I wanna play.”  
Bucky pinched one of her nipples, making her hiss at the sting. Words got stuck in her throat when he pressed his rock-hard erection against her ass, a needy whimper the only thing that left her lips. When several seconds passed without an answer, Bucky became impatient and put his hand around her neck, squeezing it softly.  
“I’m waiting for an answer, doll. You don’t want to make me mad, or do you?” His voice was low when he whispered into her ear, his hand slowly tightening around her throat. Eyes wide, (Y/N) shook her head as best as she could. The last time she made Bucky mad he edged her for hours before leaving her frustrated and unsated, she didn’t want that again. If he wanted a name, she would give him one.

“Steve.” It came out as a hoarse whisper because of his grip on her throat but he understood her. All his movements stopped as his body went rigid.  
(Y/N) held her breath as she waited for his next words or actions. Maybe mentioning his best friend wasn’t the best idea, but it just slipped out! Besides, Steve wasn’t bad looking. No one could blame her for admiring his beauty, right?  
(Y/N) was thrown out of her thoughts as Bucky spun them around and bend her over the kitchen island, ass sticking up in the air. One of his hands buried in her hair, tugging at it as the other delivered a smack against her ass. The unexpected slap made her jolt forward as a yelp found its way out of her throat. The edge of the counter dug uncomfortable into her skin but there was no way she could have escaped, not that she wanted to anyway.  
After five more hits to her sensitive skin, Bucky yanked her up by the hair and pressed his lips against her ear. “So, you want to fuck Stevie, huh? Want him to fuck your sweet little cunt? Want him to make you cum over and over again? Is that what you want?”  
Too impatient to take them off the usual way, he just ripped her panties and let them fall to the ground. (Y/N) didn’t have time to mourn the loss of her favorite underwear as two fingers entered her unexpectedly, making her cry out both of relief and the sting. She could feel Bucky’s cock against her ass and she tried to rub herself against him but he stopped her with a warning tug on her hair.  
“You disappoint me, baby. I thought you knew it’s better to answer when I asked you something, but it seems you have lost your manners.” Another tug on her hair made her whimper needily. Her breath was ragged, chest heaving with every breath. One hand clawed at Bucky’s wrist between her legs as the other gripped the edge of the kitchen island in front of her.  
“I’ll give you one last chance to answer me. If you don’t, I’ll punish you for your bad behavior, got it?”  
“Yes, Bucky.” He let go of her hair and instead wrapped his hand around her throat again, squeezing it tightly. “What was that? I didn’t understand you.” His voice was a growl in her ear. It sounded so different from what she heard last night, almost dangerous. And it aroused her more than it should.  
“Y.. yes, Sarge.” the grip around her throat loosened, and she took a deep breath. She moaned quietly when Bucky started to move his fingers inside of her. It still wasn’t enough to satisfy her and it only made her crave more.  
“There is my good little girl.” Bucky hummed and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. “And now, answer my question. Do you want to fuck Steve?” As he asked, he pushed his fingers deeper into her, trying to reach the special spot that always makes her toes curl. When he found it, he just rested his fingers there, not moving them until he got his answer. (Y/N) trembled with need, desire taking over every of her senses.  
“No Bu… Sarge! I want you, only you!” It sounded desperate and wracked but she couldn’t help it. Bucky chuckled at the needy moan she made when he pressed his fingers against her spot. The answer was good enough. For now.  
He moved his fingers in and out of her at a slow pace, dragging his fingertips against her walls before he pulled them out and circled her engorged clit maddening slow. He wanted to hear her beg, and he knew exactly how to archive just that. Bucky sucked on the sweet spot on her neck and rubbed his erection against her ass. The moans and whispers of her drove him wild, and he needed the friction.  
“Sarge, please. I need to cum. Please make me cum.” (Y/N) pressed her ass harder against his cock and earned a deep groan from him which, in return, made her moan. Bucky sped up his fingers, rubbing and pinching her clit, spurred on by the sounds she made. He plunged his fingers back into her and pumped them much faster than before in and out of her, the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit. (Y/N) could feel the end coming.  
A warm, burning sensation shot through her body as she trembled in Bucky’s hold. It didn’t need much more for her to tumble over the edge. The whispered command to cum was enough, and she screamed out her release. Bucky never stopped his movements and just continued to fuck her with his fingers, even when she tried to get away from his hand.  
She could barely stand but luckily, she didn’t have to. The hand around her throat held her up and pressed her against Bucky’s naked chest. He was heavily breathing into her ear, bucking his hips against her ass to get some release himself as his fingers somehow got even faster and quickly brought her to another orgasm. This one didn’t last long, but it was just as powerful as the first.  
This time, Bucky slowly withdrew his fingers and brought them up to his lips. He licked at one of them and hummed appreciating. “Mhh… My babygirl has the most delicious pussy. I bet; Steve would agree.” (Y/N) whimpered at his vulgar mouth. Before she and Bucky became a couple, she didn’t even know she would like dirty talk this much. And now here she was. These dirty words in combination with Bucky’s gravelly voice made her so needy she rubbed her ass against him, still unsated even after two orgasms.  
Fingers were pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth willingly. (Y/N) swirled her tongue around them and sucked her own juices from his fingers. A soft moan vibrated against the tip of his fingers when he pushed them deeper, almost making her gag. “That’s right. Clean ‘em up.”  
After she finished cleaning him up, Bucky turned her around to make her face him. His eyes were black with desire and a thin layer of sweat glistened on his skin. His breath was uneven. (Y/N)’s eyes dropped to the bulge in his boxers, and she almost started to drool at the tent she found there. He was painfully hard and her hands twitched with the desire to take him into her hand but she knew better than to touch him without permission.  
Bucky chuckled when he saw her licking her lips. He grabbed her face and crashed their lips together for the first kiss since they started. It was sloppy and their teeth knocked together at one point but neither of them cared. (Y/N) tangled her hands in his hair and lightly tugged at them, which earned her a groan from the soldier. His hands dropped to her ass, and he slapped it once before he gripped her thighs and lifted her up before he walked over to the kitchen table and sat her on top of it. Stepping between her spread legs he stopped the kiss and licked his lips as his eyes wandered over her.  
“You look so fucking good with my shirt on, you know that?” The button-up shirt barely covered her and as she tried to take it off, Bucky stopped her. “Oh no, babygirl. Gonna fuck you just like this.” He smirked at the sound she made and shoved down his underwear to free his cock. (Y/N)’s mouth watered at how it slapped against his abdomen. She would never get tired of seeing this.  
She wanted to touch his dick so badly but when she reached for it, Bucky gripped her hand and laid it beside her on the table. A frustrated whine left her lips, but she quickly shut up when Bucky rose an eyebrow at her, silently asking her if she wanted to get punished. (Y/N) bit her lip and stayed silent; she didn’t want that. Not today at least.  
Bucky grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the table. Taking his cock in his hand, he started to slowly stroke himself as he watched how (Y/N) chewed her lip. Her eyes followed every of his movements and the needy look in her eyes only made him go faster to the point he couldn’t hold back the groan of pleasure. Though it felt good, it wasn’t enough. He needed to feel her heat wrapped around his cock and so he gripped her thighs and opened her legs wider. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her clit and down to her by now dripping hole. Her slick glistened on his cock and the sight made both of them moan.  
When he couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed his length into her and bottomed out in one stroke. The unexpected stretch made (Y/N) yelp a little as she clawed at Bucky’s shoulders. Face buried in his neck and legs wrapped around his middle, she tried to adjust to his size.  
All the while, Bucky had a hard time controlling himself. His cock throbbed painfully, and he knew he wouldn’t last long once he started to move. Breathing heavily, he pressed a kiss to (Y/N)’s shoulder before he slowly pulled out and slammed back in, both of them moaning in tandem at the friction. Soon Bucky could no longer hold this slow pace and started to thrust in earnest, groaning like an animal when her walls tightened around him.  
His metal hand tangled into her hair and tugged her face away from his neck. He pressed their foreheads together and stared into her eyes as he fucked into her. “Think Steve would fuck you like this? Huh? Do you think he would pound your little cunt like I do?” Her walls squeezed at his words, making him groan deeply but he never broke eye contact. A high-pitched whine left her lips, and she quickly shook her head at his question, too far gone to form a proper answer.  
(Y/N) could feel another orgasm right around the corner and sneaked one of her hands down between their bodies to rub her clit. Her mouth fell open at the added friction and a hoarse moan left her lips. As soon as Bucky noticed what she was doing, he slapped her hand away and shoved her down onto the table. Gripping her throat, he leaned over her and tightened his hand.  
“Bad girl. You will take what I give you and you only get to cum when I say so, understood?” His tone was harsh and his breathing was uneven as he pounded even harder into her. (Y/N)’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and only broken sobs came out of her mouth. “Do you think Steve would tolerate this kind of behavior? He’s your captain, he wou...”  
He didn’t get to end his sentence as a shrill beeping sound interrupted him and seconds later water came raining down on them. He stopped his movements and pulled out. When he turned to see what was happening, he could see black smoke rising. “Fuck ...!” He ran over to the stove and switched it off before he took the pan and dropped it with the contents into the sink. In the meantime, (Y/N) had risen to her feet and opened a window so the smoke could escape, then sat back grinning on the table. Bucky came back to her and stood in front of her. The sprinklers still had not stopped, and it rained down on both. “I think today we’ll do without breakfast.” Bucky brushed a wet strand of hair behind her ear as he answered. “I think so, too.”  
It was quiet between them; The only sound was that of falling water and the beep of the fire alarm. They looked at each other and at the same time began to laugh out loud. It was such a strange situation they could hardly calm down. Only a few minutes before they had sex on the table and now it was raining in their kitchen, weird, right?  
Bucky began to sulk as he realized that they were both still naked. “I was not finished yet.” “Yeah, but at least we know the fire alarm works.” Bucky gave her a bitch face before both of them broke out in laughter again. Bucky put his hands on her face and leaned down to kiss her, the sprinkler still had not stopped.  
“Hey Buck?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you think the sprinkler will stop soon?”  
“Tony installed it, so probably not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end !! I´m new to the writing thing and Feedback is highly appreciated! Oh, and if your eyes are bleeding from the bad grammar, then let me know! I’m from Germany and my English is a little rusty, so please point out the mistakes I made. Oh, and should you have a request, send me an ask!


End file.
